marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hela Odinsdottir
Hela, daughter of Odin, is the ruler of Niflheim and a claimant to the Asgardian throne. She is the daughter of Odin and Freyja, as well as the older sister to Thor, Balder, and adoptive sister to Loki. Her existence is kept a close secret by Odin. Personality Hela has a raging, impatient, volatile, and supremely ambitious personality, which makes her prone to killing or maiming anyone who stood in her way. Apart from her ambitiousness, Hela's most prominent feature would be her overwhelming confidence: Hela's hubris also turned out to be her downfall. Hela is not completely without mercy. The only time she shows mercy is when people agree to serve her or do not stand in her way. However, Hela lacks attachment and will kill anyone who betrays her. Additional Information (Secret) This information is Secret, meaning that only or indeed perhaps only the NPC knows the information. If a DM does not give this information to you and your character suddenly knows this information, this will be considered metagaming. ''' * Hela is the true heir to Asgard's throne. * Hela murdered all but one of the Valkyries. * Odin imprisoned Hela after the conquest of the Nine Realms. ** Mjolnir was forged for her originally. * Hela knows her father couldn't kill her for the Soul Stone, prompting her fight against him. ** She knows the location of the Soul Stone. Abilities Training You learn three special maneuvers. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn two additional maneuvers of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new maneuvers, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. Superiority Dice You start with four superiority dice, which are d8s, and you expend one whenever you use a maneuver. You regain them all when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 15th level. Saving Throws Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: '''Maneuver save DC: 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Health or Dexterity modifier (your choice) Maneuvers *'Disarming Attack:' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to disarm the target, forcing it to drop one item of your choice that it's holding. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Health saving throw. On a failed save, it drops the object you choose. The object lands at its feet. *'Evasive Footwork:' When you move on your turn, you can expend a superiority die, adding the total to your AC until you stop moving. *'Feinting Attack:' You can expend one superiority die and use a bonus action on your turn to feint, choosing one creature within 5 feet of you as your target. Until the end of the turn, you have advantage on your next attack roll against that creature. If that attack hits, add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. *'Lunging Attack:' When you make a melee weapon attack on your turn, you can expend one superiority die to increase your reach for that attack by 5 feet. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. *'Menacing Attack:' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to frighten the target. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it is frightened of you until the end of your next turn. *'Parry:' When another creature damages you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to reduce the damage by the number you roll on your superiority die + your Dexterity modifier. *'Precision Attack:' When you make a weapon attack roll against a creature, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the roll. You can use this maneuver before or after making the attack roll, but before any effects of the attack are applied. *'Riposte:' When a creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to make a melee attack against the creature. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. *'Sweeping Attack:' When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to damage another creature with the same attack. Choose another creature within 5 feet of the original target and within your reach. If the original attack roll would hit the second creature, it takes damage equal to the number you roll on your superiority die. The damage is of the same type dealt by the original attack. Curse of Hel Starting at 1st level, as a bonus action, choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you. The curse ends early if the target dies, you die, or you are incapacitated. The target is cursed for 1 minute. Until the curse ends, you gain the following benefits: You gain a bonus to damage rolls against the cursed target. The bonus equals your proficiency bonus. Any attack roll you make against the cursed target is a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20 on the d20. If the cursed target dies, you regain hit points equal to your Asgardian level + your Charisma modifier. You can't use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Guardians of Death Starting at 7th level, when you slay a humanoid, you can cause its spirit to rise from its corpse as a specter, the statistics for which are in the Monster Manual. When the specter appears, it gains temporary hit points equal to half your Asgardian level. Roll initiative for the specter which has its own turns. It obeys your verbal commands, and it gains a special bonus to its attack rolls equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of +0). The specter remains in your service until the end of your next long rest, at which point it vanishes to the afterlife. Once you bind a specter with this feature, you can't use the feature again until you finish a long rest. Hela's Might At 10th level, if the target cursed by the Curse of Hel hits you with an attack roll, you can use your reaction to roll a d6. On a 4 or higher, the attack instead misses you, regardless of its roll. You have resistance to necrotic damage, and your hit point maximum can't be reduced. Battleborn When you reach 10th level, your superiority dice turn into d10. When you reach level 18, your dice turn into d12. Starting at level 15, whenever you roll for initiative and have zero superiority dice, you get 1 superiority die back. Curse Contagion Starting at 15th level, when the creature cursed by the Curse of Hel dies, you can apply the curse to a different creature you can see within 30 feet of you, provided you aren't incapacitated. When you apply the curse in this way, you don't regain hit points from the death of the previously cursed creature. Conqueror's Blessing When you reach 18th level,on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d8 + your Asgardian level. Additionally, if you put a severed body part of yours back in place when you use this feature, the part reattaches. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Equipment * Hela's Armor Category:Characters Category:Villains